1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for obtaining a desired processed image by performing predetermined image processes on an input image.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, such image processes are executed in accordance with the following procedure. First, the kind of process such as "edge extraction" is designated, i.e., a command for that type of processing is issued. However, for the edge extraction commands, such various differential operators as shown in, e.g., FIGS. 3A to 3C exist as parameters of the kinds of the processes having predetermined relations with the edge extraction commands. Therefore, the desired parameters are further designated. With respect to this point, it is intended to process the image to obtain a desired processed image as fast as possible. However, in general, it is impossible to grasp which processing effects are provided for the image by those differential operators until the image is actually processed. Therefore, to know the processing effects, trial and error is required and a considerable long time is required to perform each trial process.
The foregoing drawback also occurs in the processing of a pictorial image. For example, when mosaic process of a natural image is performed, the mosaic size needs to be designated. However, if the operator is not familiar with this operation, it is impossible to imagine to what extent the designated mosaic contributes in the actual image plane. Therefore, the mosaic process is first performed from the proper size. The mosaic size is corrected on the basis of the result of the mosaic process. Then, the mosaic process is again executed. In this manner, as can be seen, the procedure becomes undesirably long and troublesome.
For examples of the foregoing types a processing reference may be made to, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,150 (Robinson et al.) and to Japanese Kokai Sho-58-14678 (Kashiki). It is to be understood, however, that the present invention is not concerned with the details of these, or any other particular, types of image processing, and such details are not essential to the broad invention. On the contrary, the present invention can advantageously be applied to any type or types of image processing.